


Straight

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, I found something out about her and wrote it, how was i supposed to tell her?, she found it and asked what was wrong, she won't love me the same way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: How I wish you didn't lie about being bi.
Relationships: Author is soul crushingly in love with someone
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564
Kudos: 1





	Straight

Rulers are straight,  
So are lines,  
How I wish I could make you mine.

Not for me, not for me,  
That’s what you are,  
Honey Bee.

You’re like a ruler,  
How? Because you’re straight.

And the way my heart stings  
It’s no wonder why I call you that,  
“Honey Bee”.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for doing another one of these, i just needed to get it off my chest


End file.
